story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Bastian (SoW game)/Quotes
*'First Introduction:' "Hey! You're the new kid who just moved into town, right? I'm Bastian! If there's anything you don't know, I might just be able to help you!♪" *'Morning:' "Good morning, player. Have a nice day!" *'Afternoon:' "Good afternoon.☆" *'Evening:' "Evening." *'Night:' "Wah, it's late. Taking the day off?" *'Wish:' "What do I wish for? Hmm... I want every day to be a great day for taking care of animals! And the water and land to be clean so the animals stay happy and healthy." *'Player shows him a pet:' "A pet? Oh! It's a great sidekick! Ha ha ha!♥" *'Player shows him one of the farm animals:' "Farm have animals, right? I should visit sometime!" *'Winning a Contest:' "That is super amazing that you won in Contest! Next you should aim for the repeat win. Good luck on your next victory!♫" *'Lost a Contest:' "And I thought that you were gonna win..." *'Talk too Much:' "If you want fruits and vegetables, come by my supermarket." *'Favourite:' "Wow, Blueberry!☆ Are you giving this to me? I love it! Thank you!" *'Loved:' "Are you serious?! Thank you! I love this!♥ Ehehe...♪" *'Liked:' "Whoa, thanks!♪ I really like it. It's great!" *'Neutral:' "Oh, I like this!♫ Thank you!" *'Dislike:' "What will you expect me to do with this?" *'Hated:' "Ach! Don't even bring that near me! I hate it!!!" *'Horror:' "Hey! That's like my least favorite thing in the world! You gotta be kidding me!" *'Good Birthday Gift:' "A birthday present? Whoa, you remembered. Thanks!♪" *'Bad Birthday Gift:' "You're making fun of me just cuz it's my birthday, huh? Stop it already!" *'Multiple Gifts:' "I'd feel bad taking anything more from you today. So I don't need it now!" *'White:' "What kind of land plot are you aiming to make? Me? I wanna make a farm where you can relax and live life just how you like!" *'Black:' "Player, did you tear your clothes on something? I see a small hole in them, right there. Housework's like a hobby of mine, so I'll have it stitched up in a jiffy! There we go... all done!" *'Blue:' "Aww... I don't have enough to seed the whole field. I suppose it's important to save money too..." *'Purple:' "Mitzi is a really hard-working girl! Sometimes, when I pass out on the street, she treats me to something delicious when I wake up. ♪" *'Yellow:' "When I see your face, player, all of my fatigue just disappears. You're so amazing." *'Orange:' "Um, player... Are you doing well? I see, that's great. It makes me happy when you are happy.♥" *'Teal:' "I hate to think about life would be like without you, player." *'Green:' "Beat it lame-o! I don't want to talk to you ever ever again!" *'Pink:' "All I ever think about is farm, but... When I'm talking with you, it really expands my thinking, you know? Taking time for that kinda stuff is also important." *'Red:' "I'm very happy for saying that you love me.♥ I'll always love you too, player." *'Rainbow:' "I'm glad you're also a farmer. That made it easy to become friends and hang out. I've got a feelin' we'll be together forever!" *'Christmas': "Good morning.♥ Today is Christmas, and I want you to celebrate. Will you join me?" **'Yes:' "It would be fun if you join. Well, I'm waiting for you at the farm by 17:00. See you!" **'No:' "That's too bad, but don't worry! Better next time!" (Maria leaves) *'White Day:' "Hello. I thought you might like this gift. I know you're always working hard, so you might need a pick-me-up!" *'Valentine's Day:' "Huh? A Valentine present for me, seriously? Wow... this looks yummy! Thanks!" These lines are said if the player chooses to marry Bastian. *'Before Married:' "It's nice to make a new partner before married, but I can't stop thinking about my pets." *'Having a Child:' "That's weird, but I really like being a father!☆" *'Having another Child:' "It doesn't feel real quite yet. But I want to do the best I can when the baby is born." *'After Childbirth:' "Yeaay, we had another child!♥ I'm looking forward their future." *'First Child grows up:' "Child tells me all his/her secrets. I'm not spilling the beans, either!" *'Second Child grows up:' "Child and Child are cute children who love to laugh." These lines are said after the male player is married, and/or after the female player is married to another bachelor. *'Before Married:' "Oh yes, I heard you're getting married.☆ No wonder you look so happy lately." *'Having a Child:' "I heard you're going to have a baby. That such great news. Congratulations!" *'Having another Child:' "Another child?! When it's gonna be born? I want to know! C'mon!" *'After Childbirth:' "I knew the baby was delivered safely and the mother is doing well. Congratulations! I'm very happy for you.♪" *'First Child grows up:' "Well, player, it's your child. I'm sure they'll hate staying still!" *'Second Child grows up:' "They say that children imitate their parents!♫ You should set a good example!♪" *'When dating:' "Oh man. Since I was dating, Rin has gotten mad at me a lot more often.♥ Well, I think getting mad is just another side of her love.☆ Hahahahahaahaha!!" *'Engaged:' "I didn't think I'm going to get married! It will be hard to understand!" *'Married Life with Rin:' "After marrying Rin, everything seems so rosy!♪ Oh! I am really fortunate, but on the other hand I am scared... Hah-ha-ha-ha!" *'After Barbara is born:' "You'll realise1 what a little princess Barbara is when you entertain her.♫ She keeps punching me for my bad manners when we eat." *'After Barbara grows up:' "It seems like Barbara is bothered that I don't work at all... That's such a pain for me! So, I am just fine how I am!" 1. Says "realise" regardless of English region. Category:Story of World (game) Quotes